


Like A Father

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: End Spoilers, Gen, Some mention of violence- ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: 'Why did it have to end this way Master Van?'





	

Why...Why did it scare me to this extent?

 

My sword pierced through him, I squeezed my eyes shut my eyes avoiding his gaze. I wonder...I wonder how he is feeling right now? Was he frustrated? Or Sad? Or… maybe the slightest bit proud of me? It was a pathetic question. How could I think that after defying him and trying to kill him not once but twice? Of course he wasn’t proud. He must have despised me more than ever- someone as worthless as me killing him. To think he would be proud… It was just wishful thinking. 

 

Master Van. There was so much I wanted to say and so much I wanted to do but why did it end this way? We were going to explore the world together and you were meant to teach me many new things...  You promised me… So why, of all people, was a man who I trusted, respected and saw as a person who much more than a teacher to me my enemy? Were those days I spent with you nothing but a part of your horrid plan? Were those days where you and I trained together meaningless? But no... No matter what I can’t get a response.

 

I was ready to kill him no matter what the cost. Yes, he was a father to me. He showed me and taught me more than just swords... He taught me happiness. But that was the past and now is now. He was no more than an enemy. An enemy... That was what he was. An enemy.

So why? Why was I trembling in fear, sadness and frustration if he was no more than an enemy? Was I still scared of killing another person? Of course I was but this feeling… It felt more than that. 

 

I suppose I am nothing more than a pathetic replica, aren’t I? If only the world was different... Perhaps my dreams and wishes would have been fulfilled. But... There was nothing I could do about it now I suppose.

 

Still... Why did it have to end this way Master Van?

**Author's Note:**

> When i woke up Rieeemagne sent a message on tumblr mentioning luke trembling when stabbing Van and overanalyzing it. And so then after intense screaming this piece was born. So you can thank Satan for this piece! It was nice short and a fun writing exercise for me!


End file.
